some jealousy and some help from friends
by foreverrinsane
Summary: A kames and cargan story. Hope you like it no flames. With a little help from the cargan team, kendall and james can get together. Will it work? *oneshot*


Jealousy.

I don't know own big time rush or any of the characters.

*story*

James' POV

Wow! They are rubbing it in my face again. What have I even done to them. There they are kissing on the neon bright orange couch from our apartment 2J. By they I mean Carlos and Logan kissing, I wish I could do that with Kendall. I mean Kendall, that blond beauty, I could name a list of things to say about him but we don't have any time for that. I wish I could fuck him or make love which way he wants it. I can hardly keep myself from fucking him until he sees stars and the dream I get do not help. I should just say that I was jealous of them. We had to share a room coz Logan and Carlos were together, I see him so peaceful at night I make me wanna wrap my arms around him. Can't do that or he'll stop talking to me.

"Oh god 'los" moans Logan

"I need you in me" moans Logan again

"Guys be glad there is only me in this apartment otherwise you both would die of embarrassment" I said

"Oh yeah James" said Carlos and Logan in unison

"Yh. Yh. Just go do it in your room." I said

"Thanks man I owe you one" Carlos said as he and his boyfriend left the room.

Kendall's POV

'I am gonna do this' I repeat in my head for the hundredth time, I seriously need to do this.

I open the door to 2J to see Logan and Carlos close the door to there room, just by seeing that I already know what they are gonna do. But that all escape my mind when I see James there. Oh god I had dreams about him fucking so hard but I wouldn't tell him that. He's straight but hasn't got a girlfriend strange. I already know if we got in a relationship am gonna be the girl coz James is so strong, sexy, tough, muscled... Oh great now am thinking about him, I always do but you know...

"Kendall"

"Yeah James"

"Do you wanna go out to the movies?" Asked James

James POV

Why did I just ask that? Oh no he gonna be freaked out!

"What movie?" Kendall asked

Am glad he has dreamed out because I can't lose him his too important to me.

"Um any one that's on" nervously I answered

"Is it like a date or something?" The blond asked

I thought for a long time but decided that I have to do this or am never gonna get a chance.

"Yes it is"

With this sudden courage I moved closer to him and put my hand on his waist. I brought his arms up to my neck.

Kendall's POV

Oh My Gosh! He said it was a date I can't believe and he but his arms on my waist this is like a dream come true. So he does like me this is so great.

"So you like me?" I asked

"How can't I have you seen yourself?" He responded

"I have and I don't like the look of it" I said dropping my head

"Well I do your beautiful green eyes light up the room, you smile makes me smile, when your hair falls in front of your eyes it make u look adorable and just the way you are make you sexy and gorgeous. Don't say your not beautiful coz u are"

"Wow"

"Your wow"

James' POV

I can't believe Kendall would say his not beautiful coz he is the most beautiful person to walk on this earth. I really do love everything about him.

Logan's POV

Me and Carlos went into our room and started Kissing with such passion. I fell on the bed and Carlos climbed on me wow he is so sexy. How could I be so lucky.

"Stop thinking" said Carlos

"Sorry babe" I apologised

"It's alright" he said

"Babe?" I asked

"Yh" he answered

"Can we stop for a moment?" I said. He stopped sucking my neck and looked at me with worry.

"What's wrong Logan?" He asked

"I fell bad" I said

"Did I hurt you?" He asked and I could see the worry start to form on his face.

"No, its just Kendall likes James and we always kiss in front of them. It's like were rubbing it in there faces. Think of it like we would be sad if we saw them kissing and we were not together"

"I know I started to feel I like myself we need to get them together" Said Carlos

"Right now or later?" I asked

"Much MUCH later" responded Carlos and continued doing what we were doing before.

Kendall's POV

I looked at James and saw the love in his eyes that I love so much. I leaned in and kissed him. Without hesitation he responded, soon we were on couch making out. Him on top of course.

"I can't wait for the movies let's just fuck right now in our room" I said breathless

"Fine by me" he said as he sucked my neck and picked me up. We arrived in our room and he dropped me on his bed.

James' POV

I saw Kendall breathless and wait for me I could wait any longer so I just came on top of him. I started kissing him and he kissed back it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Tomorrow

Carlos and James were playing on the X-box, Kendall and Logan came into the room tired.

"Just so you know James my ass hurts like hell right now" Kendall said

"That was the plan" James said as he didn't take his eyes of the scene.

"You too?" Asked Logan

"What does your ass hurt baby?" Asked Carlos

"Yeah a lot" answered Logan

"Oh well" said James and Carlos

"We have such amazing boyfriends" Logan and Kendall said in unison.


End file.
